Can't resist
by sadchanelprincess
Summary: Fleur and Hermione go lingerie shopping, which turns into a little something more ; Enjoy and if you want to review. Thanks


**Hello Everyone! This is my first Hermione/Fleur story. If you like it, I'll maybe write some more. The only problem is that I CAN'T do Fleur's accent for the life of me. Please don't give me grief. I've decided to just keep her voice normal, sorry. Please enjoy though :)**

The bell jingled as the two women made their way into the store. One was average height with bushy brown hair that had been smoothed and was up in an elegant bun. The other was long and willowy, breathtakingly beautiful, who strutted into the store, her shimmery blond hair cascading in waves down her back. The sales women looked up, glasses perched atop her nose, a funny expression on her face, that quickly change when she saw the new customers.

"Welcome! Feel free to try on anything you like!" The women's voice was too perky and her smile was a little too big for her face. A name tag read "Marlene" in bold lettering. The young women only nodded at her and continued to make their way into the shop, browsing. Fleur's hand brushed the small of Hermione's back, her fingers wanting more, but knowing she couldn't have that in the middle of the lingerie store. Fleur continued her red hot gaze on the women she loved, eyes raking over the body she knew so well. Hermione turned to look back at her and smiled softly. She then turned again and looked at a selection of panties. Fleur came up right behind her and whispered in her ear.

"I want to see you in that," Hermione felt shivers run down her spine, but remained her normal self. She didn't want to flip out and be full on kissing her and more in this store for goodness sakes. So she just simply replied with a casual,

"Why don't I pick out your lingerie and you pick out mine alright." Fleur ran one hand up her side,

"I'd love too," She purred. Hermione turned to look at her again.

"Save it for the dressing rooms, do you know how badly I want to right now!" She hissed, then took her hand and squeezed before walking off. It took a little while for the girls to get what they wanted, but eventually they were satisfied with what they had purchased. Hermione and Fleur met each other in the dressing room, where they showed each other what they picked out. Fleur had chosen a variety of bras, all of them with lots of lace and frills. Hermione had gotten Fleur some of the tiniest thong that wouldn't really cover anything up. She also brought a few bras, with a small band of lace on the edges. They both looked anxiously around before jumping into the same dressing room stall. After setting everything onto the racks, Hermione pushed Fleur lightly so that she was up against the wall. Then she bit her lip, a habit that Fleur had grown quite fond of, before kissing her hard and passionately on the mouth. Immediately, Fleur felt her knees grow weak, her stomach start to tingle and her pussy growing wet. Only Hermione could do this to me, thought Fleur, as the brown haired beauty stuck her tongue into Fleur's mouth and her hands groped her voluptuous butt firmly. Fleur broke apart only minutes later, pouting.

"We have to try on some things or they'll wonder where we've gone." Hermione nodded and gave a feather light kiss to Fleur, before reaching to unbutton her blouse. "I love it when you undress me," Fleur said huskily.

"Shh," Hermione put a finger to Fleur's lips before returning to her task, slowly pulling off the blouse and taking off the camisole. "Why don't you try this bra on," Hermione handed her one and Fleur looked at it tastefully, before trying it on.

"Mmm, that's gorgeous," Hermione walked around her. "Only one more thing. I need to test it,"

"What do you mean," Fleur asked, staring pointedly at the long strip of Hermione's cleavage. Hermione slyly pulled her shirt down even more.

"I mean...how easily does it come off. We don't want to have any wardrobe malfunctions, that always slows things up just when their going so well." Hermione began to kiss Fleur again and quickly managed to take off the bra.

"That's a good one," Fleur said and after a few more trying ons, they agreed on their favorite of the bras.

"This one's the one," Hermione nodded, hanging the rejects outside the door, "I can't wait to see you in this!" Fleur still had on her pants, but her top half was completely bare. Hermione took one of her breasts gentled and pushed on it, rolling it around for a moment. "You know I've always liked your breasts. They turn me on," Fleur didn't know how she was controlling her emotions, but she was doing good so far. Hermione licked her nipple and then pinched them both, hard. Fleur escaped with a small moan. Hermione began to undo Fleur's pants, unbuttoning, then unzipping and finally pulling them off completely. She clucked her tongue.

"My, my Miss Fleur. Seems to me your in a bit of a tight spot," Hermione motioned to the soaked underwear and placed a hand on the wet patch, where she could feel throbbing. She slid off the underwear and set it down, discreetly licking it. "Now we don't want you to get the nice thongs all dirty, so I'll take care of that right now okay?" Hermione ran a hand down one of Fleur's legs before scooting under her. She looked up at Fleur's beautiful, glistening, soaking wet pussy, before diving right in, sticking her tongue up inside. Fleur gasped.

"Oh Hermione," She barely managed, before she suppressed a moan as the girl under her dug deeper. Suddenly their was a knock at the door. Hermione froze, tongue inside Fleur and Fluer just looked bewildered, managing a small, barely normal sounding, "Yes?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were alright!" It was the saleslady.

"Fine thank you," Fleur replied and heaved a heavy sigh as she heard the click of heels on tile, heading away. Hermione took out her tongue and licked the folds to.

"Wow, that was a close on," Hermione whispered. "You're safe now to try on the thong. Did I tell you though that you are so yummy?" Fleur smiled as Hermione's hand played absentmindedly to her pussy.

"I think you've mentioned it before," Fleur began to try on numerous thongs before picking three. "There now, am I done?"

"No you have a surprise,"

"What is it?"

"You'll get it later," Hermione answered, fiddling with Fleur's erect nipple.

"Fine," Fleur huffed. "So basically I'm done now?"

"Yes, now it's my turn!" Fleur answered her by kissing her gently on the mouth, building up the kiss to skyscraper high proportions. "Mmm," Hermione moaned into Fleur's mouth. They broke apart and Fleur traced the outline of Hermione's lips.

"I love your lips. They're so soft, kissable and lovely. They mold right into mine," Hermione nodded, leaning a head on Fleur's naked chest. "We were meant to be, I'm sure of it." Fleur ran a hand roughly up Hermione's clothed body.

"You know I'm sure of it too," Hermione whispered, "I'm so glad we found each other," Fleur nodded and pulled off Hermione's top and bottoms.

"I only got you bras, but I think they're rather sexy," Fleur held up a couple of samples.

"You know best Fleur," Hermione smiled as Fleur tried a couple on her, using the same testing method Hermione had worked with.

"There I think that's just the right one, and that one too," Hermione nodded and began to put back on her old bra. "Hold on just a minute! What do you think your doing?" Fleur tried to look stern as she put her hands on her hips, but it just ended up looked funny, especially since she was completely naked.

"Putting back on my bra?"

"No you're not!" Fleur grabbed Hermione's breast and stuffed as much of it inside her mouth, suckling.

"That's my girl," Hermione sighed, rubbing Fleur's butt. Fleur's fingers slid down Hermione's stomach, fingernails dragging, making lines in her skin.

"Now I know we don't have any thongs to try on, but I just can't resist." Fleur pulled off Hermione's panties. "Okay sit down," Hermione did as she was told. Fleur then pulled her legs so they were out in front of her and put her hands on her breasts, gently pushing her down to the ground, so that she was lying down one hundred percent. Next the took Hermione's underwear and stuffed it in her mouth as a gag.

"This is so you won't scream okay baby? And it probably tastes good too," Fleur moved down and spread Hermione's lets before lying down on her stomach so she was eye to eye with the pussy. Slowly, she stuck a finger inside, picking up to a pace that was faster than fast. Hermione's body writhed on the on the cold floor of the dressing room, small sounds coming from her, but they most definitely would have been louder if she wasn't gagged. Fleur kept up with her work, pumping as fast and hard as she could, going a tiny bit deeper every time. Hermione began to shake and her back arched, her eyes wild with passion. She began to cum, spurting it all over Fleur and some of the floor. Fleur scooped some up and savored the flavor. Then lay right on top of Hermione, bodies mingling, creating a big, sticky, wet mess. Fleur took out the gag and kissed Hermione.

"You did well love,"

"That was damn good," Hermione panted, her fingers weaving into the blond waves of Fleur.

"You're pretty tasty too you know," Hermione smiled.

"You got it all over you," Fleur moved her body for a second so that their breasts rubbed together. Hermione closed her eyes.

"Can you help me get it off?" Fleur asked and moved to that Hermione could lick the cum off of Fleur's body. Fleur sat up when she was done and moved to Hermione's feet, smirking.

"What?" Hermione asked, shifting to a more comfortable position.

"Oh nothing," Fleur replied, looking at Hermione's pussy, juices still dribbling out of her and down her leg. "I think it's time we get out of her and continue this little celebration somewhere more comfortable."

"Yes!" Hermione sat up quickly and got dressed. Fleur gathered up the lingerie they were buying and sneaked out of the stall. They walked up to the counter to check out.

"Ahh, there you are! I thought you'd disappeared," The lady began to ring up their things. "Here you are, hope you had a pleasant time shopping."

Fleur and Hermione shared mischievous glances as they walk out of the store.


End file.
